lotuschampionshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotus World Series
LWS is 2 out of 3 Championships Run by LIRS And Is the 2nd Division of LIRS. Season one showed great racing from noh skilledf1racer and a shocking kalenbryce in hes dabut year of ro-racing. One of the most unlucky and Exiting debut kalen show skilled and noh a rookie can Win the championship but faled at phinoix leading ventz to win and making skilled the first ever champion of LWS season 3 calander: season 3 starts: Season 3 brodcast:RCC GR=Guest Race Drivers LWS news kalen and skill for the 2nd time in 2 season fight for the crown for LWS. kalen and skill both claming thay both can win the championship. kalen nearly 6 podiums and the 3 wins for skill going into hungry kalen clames this is the track to make he's 2nd win since marlbrick last season. season 3 will offical have a group A and a group B just like le mans with LMP1 and LMP2. Now not having Classes apart of LIRS season 1 review season 1 was expecting kart noh or skill to win the championship.BUT no with kalenbryce1 showing that he can be a main contender by wining he's first race in LWS history it did not take long till skill came with more and more and more wins leaving him champion by winning every race apart from 2. witch he missed. race of the year so far For Lws the race of the year has got to be portland it showed the three main contenders Noh, kalen and skill battling for the lead but as skill pull away kalen started closeing in on Noh but falled behind during the pits and then finishing behind Luka season two Review season Two kicked of with a bang With WTL kalen skilled and Noh for the championship But after jerez Noh retired leaving WTL skilled and kalen for the championship. Kalen with nearly all podiums Showed Great racing. Basicly winning 4 races without Guest racers. WTL vs Arm WTL and arm had amazing crash at the 2nd to last tabsuba when Arm cut then when streat into WTL. Arm later was given a time penaltey and WTL a DTP during the race. With kalen missing the Tabuba race This gave skill the chance to open up duing 2nd to last tabuba. The exitingest and last race. it was all down to the finnal race in japan Kalen vs skilled both in the chance of wining. All skill has to do is finish ahead of kalen to become the 2nd champion and Back to back titles. Race one: kalen got push on the grass by dust as he tryed to ge back on track Skill taken a big lead Agains WTl dust and kalen. Off corse Sam the guess racer will come out on top but will skill finish ahead of kalen..... yes Race two. Race two was the biggest momount skill vs kal final Laps will kalen close and win LWS. Oh wait Skill Exelent pass coming in the hearpin skill lead and is on hes way to win the championship. He has done it early 2012 winner Skill COMES HOME TO WIN HE's 2nd WORLD TITLE AND RETIRES ON A HIGH. WTL vs kalen this rivaly Is a Oc rivaly WTL hugly faster than kalen in OC but LWS kalen is much faster than WTL on wet corse. Season 3 will see kalen Might win hes first ever championship in he's 2nd season of Ro-racing This is intence Stay tuned to R.C.C TO See who will come out on top of LWS SEAOSN 3 New Rule Changes For LIRS And The future of LC,LWS And new Feder siries IFL Winner of IFL moves up to LWS Last place of LWS Demotes TO IFL Winner Of LWS go to LC Last place of LC GO to LWS